En otra vida
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: Semi-AU "—… dime la verdad Naruto —una risa le llena los oídos, el tacto de la palma de Naruto acariciándole el cabello es sutil, titubeante, lento. Le dibuja la frente, las mejillas, los párpados. Kakashi y el resto se esfuman, no hay nadie más. Sólo Naruto y Sakura, como siempre ha sido." Adv: spoilers.


**Renuncia: **sí, soy Masashi Kishimoto. Escribiendo ficción. En español ¿se la creyó alguien?

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el desafío _Book Sentence _de **Retos Fanfiction**.

* * *

><p>«Si dos personas se aman no puede haber final feliz».<p>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>as disculpas brotan de la boca de Sasuke pero Sakura no es capaz de escuchar. Se pierde en una marea de ruido y debe reprocharse por desviarse en sus pensamientos ya que _debo curarlos, debo mantener a este par de idiotas con vida_ y no puede ser, aquello es lo más bonito que Sasuke le ha dicho.

_Lo siento_.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque por primera vez Sasuke no le habla con odio o desprecio o indiferencia. Por primera vez la trata como a una igual. Y ella siempre ha añorado con desesperación eso, aunque hay algo diferente en el ahora, algo que no estuvo planeado en el ayer, y que, sin embargo se dio. Y por eso el pecho se le encoge sin querer mientras las lágrimas brotan, cuchillas filosas que le destrozan el alma.

El equipo siete no son uno ni dos, sino tres. Y Sakura les sonríe a ambos, y ellos le devuelven la sonrisa pero el dolor no desaparece y —Sasuke-kun, no soy ninguna idiota.

_Entiendo_.

No, no es así.

La sangre cesa de manar y ya no corren peligro de muerte, caminan de regreso a donde los demás, quienes son liberados del genjutsu con ayuda de Sasuke. A Sakura le tiemblan las manos, todavía no es capaz de asimilar que en verdad él ha abandonado la oscuridad; de pronto Naruto luce un poco rezagado. Es una media luna falsa y no puede evitar pensar _¿no que tú odias a los que se mienten a sí mismos?_ con creciente amargura, pues las cosas deberían ser como antes pese a que eso ya no es posible y el que Naruto le tome del brazo nunca ha sido un motivo para asustarse.

— Sakura-chan, cumplí mi palabra.

Pero Sakura tiembla, sin ser consciente, y se muerde los labios, anhelante, suplicante. Ella sabe. Sabe lo que viene, no está preparada (o quizá sí).

— Sí. Sí. Gracias Naruto.

Más los segundos transcurren y Naruto permanece en silencio y duda

Naruto Uzumaki está dudando y a Sakura la carcome viva la impaciencia y la ansiedad y el miedo. Pavor creciente e implacable.

_Vamos, dilo, di lo tuyo_ sin darse cuenta el llanto regresa y es entonces cuando Naruto la suelta, como si su mero tacto le quemase y _no comprendo Naruto_ la deja ir, no es suya. Nunca lo ha sido.

(O eso es lo que él opina).

Sakura separa los labios, confundida.

— Bueno, yo, yo estoy seguro de que serán una hermosa pareja, dattebayo. Estoy feliz por ustedes, al fin pueden estar juntos.

Mentiroso.

El corazón se le parte por la mitad, desangrándose en un río de dolor. No se esfuerza si quiera en intentar ocultarlo, llora, llora con ganas y Naruto se asusta y le pregunta que ocurre mientras Sasuke no está (Sasuke jamás ha estado, no hasta ese día) y Sakura le propina un golpe con toda su fuerza actual entre hipidos y por fin repara en lo que no estaba bien allí. Naruto se tambalea.

_Tú, tú idiota…_

— S-se supone que nunca te rindes. Nunca.

— _Ah_.

— Y yo no… Sasuke-kun no… ¿en serio creíste que saltaría sobre él? ¿Después de todo lo que me ha hecho? —rabia, y las piernas le fallan. Igual que el pensamiento coherente. Su cuerpo se desmorona en varios pedacitos de tristeza, Naruto hace una mueca de culpa pero no la abraza ni la conforta y eso la hiere más que un chidori en el tórax y no, no debe ser así; Sakura quiere ser valiente, quiere abandonar la niña caprichosa que fue y sincerarse con Naruto, quiere que la llame hermosa y la haga sentir especial como todos esos años, incluso si Sasuke está con ellos y _No quiero ser la que diga que tú te fuiste y yo lo permití_—… dime la verdad, Naruto.

Una risa le llena los oídos, el tacto de la palma de Naruto acariciándole el cabello es sutil, titubeante, lento. Le dibuja la frente, las mejillas, los párpados. Kakashi y el resto se esfuman, no hay nadie más. Sólo Naruto y Sakura, como siempre ha sido.

— La verdad es que te amo, Sakura-chan.

Y ya está. Lo ha dicho. Ambos lo tienen claro, sin indirectas o especulaciones.

Sakura asiente repetidas veces, como convenciéndose de ese hecho. Lo coge de la mano, evitando que se aparte y Naruto no oculta su sorpresa.

_Lo siento, no puedo aceptar tus disculpas Sasuke-kun_.

(Porque para arreglarme no basta un perdón, porque él me levantó cuando tú me tiraste).

— Naruto.

— Sí.

— Yo también te amo.

Y eso es lo más sincera que puede ser. Y juró proteger su sueño pero qué sueño podría ser bueno sin él a su lado.

—… No digas nunca una estupidez como la de recién ¿vale?

— Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Juro no repetirlo.

Sus ojos encierran la galaxia y desprenden un fulgor intenso. Entonces Sakura lo atrae, atrapándolo en un abrazo que es correspondido con ahínco, casi como si fuesen a perecer de no hacerlo.

(Ya que Naruto siempre cumple su palabra).

Se aferran el uno al otro.

Pues él la quiere, pues ella le ama de vuelta.

Y nada más.

* * *

><p>Dejadme ahogarme en mis feels ;cries.<p> 


End file.
